


caught in the rain

by bangtanpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, drenched sakusa, kind of ooc, mechanic! Atsumu, projecting my thirst for Sakusa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanpop/pseuds/bangtanpop
Summary: Where Atsumu is a mechanic working late when a drenched Sakusa comes in seeking shelter from the rain and then flirty flirty stuff happens.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 78





	caught in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely supposed to be me projecting myself onto Atsumu to express my thirst for Sakusa but on the way I got a little soft and this is the result.  
> I got the inspiration for this idea after watching an old Bollywood mv called Ek Ladki Bhigi Bhagi Si. The sexual tension is oof. And then my brain just went 'but make it sakuatsu'. So I did it. Hope you like it!

It was another night working late in the garage for Atsumu, surrounded by the smell of diesel and with grease sticking to his overalls. The sound of heavy rain pattering on the windows of his workplace served as his background music while he buried himself in the engine of a car. The open gate of the garage subjected him to a light shower of water carried by the raging winds but Atsumu welcomed the refreshing sprays that helped him stay awake this late into the night. 

As he straightened up to stretch his back and legs, he heard the sound of fast footsteps drawing closer. Footsteps that entered his garage and that accompanied the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, drenched in rain water with a scowl on his face. He had hair as black as the sky he seeked shelter from, all flat against his face. Sensing a presence, the stranger glanced at Atsumu which sent Atsumu’s heart into a rampage right in his chest. Unfortunately, PrettyAngry Man looked away just as quickly, instead directing his eyes to the pouring clouds with such a disgusted glare that Atsumu broke out of his daze and tried to focus on his work instead. He needed to finish up quickly so he could hurry home, take a long, warm bath and stay in bed for the upcoming weekend. With the rewarding end of the day so close, he shifted his attention to the spark plug he was tinkering with before and fixed it within the next few minutes. What was really going to take time was closing up the garage which required him to check the inventory for every tool and car part present there. 

Looking up from the car, he noticed that PrettyAngry Man was not at the entrance of the garage where he was before. Sweeping his gaze around, he spotted the man’s face through the windowless panel of the car next to him. The face that was looking right at him immediately averted its gaze which had Atsumu’s heart skipping and his mouth lifting into a smirk. After clearing his throat he asked the stranger, “May I help ya?”

A look of surprise passed over the other’s face but he was quick to mask it over with indifference using which he replied, “No, I was just wondering where the bathroom is?”

Atsumu’s smirk widened and without taking his eyes off the mesmerizing man, he pointed to a small door at his left which had a big neon sign on top of it displaying the word BATHROOM. It might have been Atsumu’s eyes deceiving him or the trick of the fluorescent lights, but Atsumu swore he saw dark red speckled on the others pale cheeks however he did not have a chance to investigate since the man was so quick to escape. Giggling to himself at how cute and pretty the other was and how he wanted to look at him from closer, he set up completing his work around the garage. And if he took a completely unnecessary bathroom break, no one needed to know. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, Atsumu was blessed with a sight so dazzling and magnificent that he thanked everyone he had ever met in his life for bringing him to this moment in time looking at PrettyAngry Man in all of his shirtless, dripping wet glory drying his hair with paper towels. Atsumu doesn’t know if it was the drool in his mouth or the dryness of his throat that led to him gulping oh so subtly but he did know for sure that he needed to run his hands along those defined abs at least once in his life. PrettyAngryBeautiful Man snapped his head to the one standing in the doorway but made no move to cover himself up, instead lifting an eyebrow at the others’ hanging jaw and dazed eyes staring right at his abdomen. As if sensing that he was extremely close to embarrassing himself, Atsumu snapped out of it and managed to get out an “Uh sorry. I didn’t know you were… I just wanted to tell you that I need to close up soon so…”

PrettyAngryBeautiful Man nodded at Atsumu as Atsumu felt his heart about to overflow. Atsumu wanted to know him. He wanted to be friends with him. He wanted to be more with him. He wanted to fall asleep talking to him and wake up in the morning looking at his face. He wanted to watch movies with him. He wanted go on walks with-

“Ah okay thanks for telling me. I’ll be out of your hair in a while,” said the love of Atsumu’s life. As PrettyAngryBeautifulCute Man started pulling on a dry shirt he took out from the backpack the other had not noticed he had, Atsumu tried to find a way to start a conversation and the best thing he could come up with was, “Do you want to go home with me?” What resulted was bright red climbing up Atsumu’s neck as he let out a gasp mortified at what had just escaped his mouth. 

“Excuse me?”

“Uh-no- I don’t mean- Like not with me. No I mean with me but not to my house. I don’t mean to say your house, not that I don’t want to go to your house I’m sure your house is great but. It’s still raining and I don’t think you have an umbrella and I’m going to head out soon and I have a car so I can… yeah…”

It was the strangers turn to be speechless while Atsumu felt like he wanted to be pulled into a hole in the ground right then and there never to see the light of day. What was he thinking asking this complete stranger out in the middle of the bathroom of a garage? No was he even asking him out? Probably not? In order to make amends as soon as possible, “Ah never mind, you can finish up here I’ll just go” Turning around he mourned his dignity which had flown right away carried by the cold winds. He had made a few steps forward when he felt a hand grab his and turn him around.

“No, I don’t have an umbrella and I would love a ride home”

They were close, so close. Atsumu could see the man’s pitch black eyes and the barely visible freckles that littered his nose and part of his cheeks. Cheeks that now had splotches of pink scattered across them and that bunched up together as the other wrinkled his nose and brought up the corners of his lips into a small smile (ohmygodhehasdimples). It must be contagious because now Atsumu had a similar expression on his face as he told the love of his life to wait for a while so he could close up. 

This was crazy. He was crazy. They had just met so why did he feel so comfortable talking to the other? Why did he feel as if he had known the man forever? Why did he feel so warm and full? 

By the time Atsumu had changed into clean clothes and completely checked the inventory, he had been able to replace the name PrettyAngryBeautiful Man with just Sakusa Kiyoomi and he had also found out what Sakusa was doing out in the rain alone so late at night which was apparently some studying at his university nearby. 

“So yer a pretty nerd huh, Omi-kun?” Atsumu said as he finally locked up the garage.

“Who said you could call me that?” Sakusa’s glare shifted into a smug expression as he added, “And what was that? I’m pretty?” 

Atsumu stared at the other man whose hair was now drying into thick, tight curls dancing with the force of the wind and whose eyes emitted warmth and their own light. “Pretty? Hah. I think that’s just yer wishful thinking, Omi-Omi ‘cause I said pretty nerdy”

Staring at Atsumu’s face filled with fake innocence, he breathed a sigh of deep remorse and mumbled, “Should’ve just taken shelter at a coffee shop or something.” 

Then with eyes filled with mirth, Sakusa asked, “So are we going to your house or my house?” causing Atsumu to splutter out a loud, “Omi!”


End file.
